In the field of mass measurement and monitoring, it can be particularly challenging to monitor the mass of large objects such as vehicles. Nevertheless, industries reliant upon the bulk movement of goods, such as the haulage industry, do need to measure and monitor the mass of vehicles and their cargoes. This may be needed for logistical or regulatory purposes, or may be needed for ancillary purposes such as security and border control.
It is known to use weighbridges to monitor the mass of both loaded and unloaded vehicles such as cars, vans and lorries. However, weighbridges are sometimes not convenient to use as they are often sited in a fixed location due to their size and construction. An individual weighbridge usually also has a maximum operating mass, which will in turn be dependent on its particular construction. Weighbridges typically require that the vehicle to be measured is manoeuvred into a particular position on the device.